wings
by funny bunny blaster
Summary: luka yang lama kini, tergores lagi dihatinya. luka yang sudah ia sembuhkan dari lama. namun kini dengan mudahnya ia datang kedalam kehidupanku yang sudah melupakan dirinya.


author: funny bunny blaster  
disclaimer: masashi kishimoto  
pair: sasunaru  
gendre: romance & hurt/comfort  
warning: bagi yang anti yaoi, mohon jangan baca kalau cuma mau flame.

don't like don't read

summary: luka yang lama kini, tergores lagi dihatinya.  
luka yang sudah ia sembuhkan dari lama.  
namun kini dengan mudahnya ia datang kedalam kehidupanku yang sudah melupakan dirinya.

hari itu, disore hari. sepasang kekasih duduk memandang matahari terbenam. tapi tidak bagi naruto, ia gelisah dan ia takut. ia tidak mau lagi sendiri seperti masa lalunya.

"aku mohon teme, jangan pergi. tindakan kau takut kau pergi."

"hn." sasuke memandang naruto sekilas. dan matanya kembali memandang matahari.

naruto yang mendengar hanya dua kata itu. merasakan sakit didadanya. naruto menutup matanya. ia merasakan tangannya hangat. saat ia membukakan matanya. mata sapphirenya terkejut, ia melihat tangan kanannya dijarinya ada cincin.

sasu... belum selesai naruto berbicara. mulutnya sudah dibekam dengan bibir sasuke. ia terkekeh dengan kekasihnya. ciuman yang sepintas tanpa ada unsur pemaksaan itu pun selesai.

"dapatkan kau menungguku naruto."

"ya, aku akan menunngumu. walau berapa lama aku akan menunggumu."

setelah itu mereka termenung menatap mataharinya. naruto berpikir ia akan membatalkan kepergiaan sasuke besok bagaimana pun jadinya ia sudah bertekad.

"ayo kita pulang dobe." setelah mengucapkan sasuke berdiri dan lekas berjalan meninggalkan naruto. naruto yang merasa akan ditinggalkan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan jalan berdampingan.

apertemen street uciha blok 3

mereka berdua memasuki kamar mereka. naruto menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang. ia begitu lelah akan hidupnya.

sasuke datang membawa minuman juice kesukaan naruto. ia menyuruh naruto meminumnya. naruto yang kebetulan haus, menerima begitu saja dari tangan sasuke.

"makasih sasu teme" naruto meminumnya hanya sekali teguk. ia merasakan matanya berkunang kunang, hingga kesadarannya hilang begitu saja.

sasuke memandang wajah tan itu, dengan raut kesedihan terlalu mendalam. ia tidak begitu tegak meninggalkan naruto. ia tahu , kalau naruto berencana akan membatalkan niatnya pergi. maka dari itu sasuke mencampurkan obat tidur kedalam minuman naruto. sasuke menitipkan sepucuk surat di meja. dan ia meninggalkan naruto begitu saja.

besoknya

naruto merasakan sekucur badannya pegal. "sasuke kau dimana" naruto yang kebingungan mencari sasuke berada. tak sengaja matanya menatap surat di meja. segara ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

from: uciha sasuke  
to; dobe koi

aku tahu kamu pasti mencariku sekarang, naruto.  
tapi aku sudah pergi. ngak usah mencariku. aku akan pergi sebentar saja. oh iya setelah aku pulang nanti aku akan melamarmu.  
aku janji akan pulang, jangan cemaskan diriku. cemaskan saja dulu dirimu.  
aku tidak akan melupakan janji itu yang kita buat semalam. akan aku pegang janjimu.  
dengan cinta  
uciha sasuke

naruto yang membaca. hanya terdiam tetbisu. ia tidak begitu tahu lagi dengan kehidupannya.

2hari dari sekarang

aku memandang sekilas langit biru. sudah 2 hari berlalu akan kepergiannya. aku tidak pernah mendengar berita darinnya. ku coba menelepon tidak nyambung di sms pun ngak dibalas. mungkin aku bodoh dengan mudanya percaya kepadanya.

"jadi pergi ngak sih naruto" kata laki laki berambut merah, bertato ai dikeningnya dan bermata jade.

"ya gaara" mereka berdua pun. pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat neneknya naruto sekaligus chek kesehatannya.

"nenek apa kabarmu." naruto berlari dan memeluk tubuh neneknya yang bohai.

"siapa yang kau panggil nenek, bocah" tsunade terlalu pusing dengan cucu kesayangannya, dari mananya ia dia dipanggil bocah. jelas jelas ia masih memengang sertifikat berumur 50 ngak terlalu tua.

naruto yang merasakan suara yang seram mulai merasakan ketakutan dengan neneknya. "maaf ne.. maksudku kakak tsunade" mendengar itu tsunade hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas dari mulutnya. matanya kini beralih dibelakang naruto, matanya menatap anak laki laki yang cukup emo menurutnya.

"kakak tolong periksa aku."

" emangnya kau sakit apa"

"ngak tahu aku merasakan mual mual setiap paginya."

" hm.. ya sudah sana masuk disitu ada kak shizune.

" baik iya gaara tunggu aku ya" kata kata naruto sebelum masuk kedalam.

"hn" gaara menatap sekilas wajah naruto. lalu ia kembali menatap kelayar hpnya. dimana digambar itu ia tengah mencium naruto waktu tidur. matanya melunak, matanya memancarkan kehidupam yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

Apaaaaaaaaa...

gaara yang mendengar teriakan naruto, segera berlari memasuki ruangan tersebut. matanya tak percaya akan dilihatnya. "positive" di ambilnya test pack dari meja itu. ia melihat wajah naruto deja vu. setelah itu naru pingsan.

apertemen gaara

naruto terbangun dari pingsannya. ia menanggisin dirinya. bagaimana bisa ia mengandunh bayi didalam tubuhnya. diambilnya dari sakunya hp. ia menelepon sasuke berapa kali dan mengesms, pun tidak dibalasnya.

naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur. ia ingin mencari gaara. ia tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia akan mengatakan hal yang cukup tabu dalam masyarakat.

naruto yang melihat gaara di dapur mencoba menyapanya.

"gaara"

"hn, bagaimana keadaanmu? udah baikan."

" ya," gaara menghapiri naruto dan nemeluknya. meresapi bau citrus dari tubuh naruto.

"gaara aku takut kalau sasuke akan meninggalkan aku.!" tanya naruto.

"itu tidak mungkin naruto, ia pasti akan datang" gaara mencoba menghibur naruto.

" ya, ia pasti akan datang" naruto merapalkan kata katanya dan ia sudah bertekad akan memengang janjinya.

3 bulan sudah naruto menanti kabar dari sasuke. ia tidak pernah sedikit pun mendengar kabar sasuke.

kandungan naruto sudah memasuki bulan 4, tapi datang juga. naruto yang berada di terasnya mengambil pisau belati dari sakunya.

ia sudah bertekad akan mengakhirin hidupnya. gaara yang kebetulan datang kerumah naruto, melihat pisau ditangannya.

saat naruto ingin memotong tangannya. ia melihat gaara datang menghapirinya dan memeluknya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan naruto" katanya dengan suara marah

"aku ingin mati" jawabnya ketus

"apa dengan cara bunuh diri kau akan bebas dari ini semua."

"aku tak penduli"

"kalau kamu tidak penduli, kamu akan berdosa membunuh bayi tak berdosa" mendengar suara gaara. naruto menjatuhakan pisau ditangannya. mata sapphirenya menjatuhkan air dari kedua matanya. hatinya begitu sedih dan ia merasa bodoh akan permainan kamisama.

"aku malu ra, aku malu kalau aku melahirkan anak ini tanpa ayah! ia akan diejek teman temannya nanti."

"kalau kamu malu biarkan aku menjadi ayahnya.

naruto terdiam akan jawaban gaara.  
ia tidak mau kalau suatu saat ia akan memalukan gaara. naruto mencoba menyakal semua perkataan gaara.

namun ia melihat mata jade teesebut. ia ingin mencari kebohongan dari mata tersebut. nihil, mata jadenya memancarkan keseriusan dari kedua mata tersebut.

" apakah kamu bersedia menjadi suami/istri ku naruto.

"hm...aa..ku bersedia" jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

10 tahun kemudian

suke...suke kamu dimana sayang. naruto berlari kesana kesini mencari yusuke. anak tertuanya.

kamu mencari aku naruto.

ah..kau


End file.
